We see the crossover of workers trained in mathematics into medical problems as having the greatest potential for scientific progress. The objectives of this meeting are to foster the development of scientifically interesting and useful applications of nonlinear dynamics to medicine.; and 2) To bring together a group of researchers in the mathematical sciences in order to facilitate interactions and identify new problem areas for collaborative research projects. It is essential that young people early in their careers be exposed to novel problems. The specific goal of this grant proposal is to obtain funds to enable young investigators from American institutions to attend this meeting. Funds have already been obtained from other sources to cover the expenses of investigators from outside the US.